Yllaw's Nightmare
by Gamewizard2008
Summary: Opposites or not, children are devils.


**Hey, everybody! It's Yllaw's turn! Here we go!**

* * *

><p>As Yllaw quietly slept in his room, Darkrai slowly creaked the door open and peeked in. Jar Jar peeked in, too, and screamed, "WEEHEEE!" Darkrai immediately covered his ears… er, where his ears would be. The alien dashed over to Yllaw and said, "Oo-la-la. Tha's-a leetle beardy boy-o."<p>

"Ugh." Darkrai flew over and pulled him back. "Jar Jar! It's a goatee, and I'm not sure why he has one."

"A goatee?" He gasped. "HE'S A GO-GOAT! WYEEEE-"

"NO! Look, just… find us some more milk."

He gasped again. "Some milky wilky? !"

"Yes, some… milky wilky."

"Geesh, Da'ky, why-sa say it like dat?"

"…Ugh…" He sighed in disbelief.

"I-sa beh going now!" With that, he proceeded toward the kitchen.

"Hm. Whatever. Alright, _Yllaw,_ prepare to have your sleep… uh… OUT-lawed… I guess." He sighed, "Let's just do this." With that, he gave Yllaw a nightmare.

_Inside his nightmare, Yllaw awoke to find himself in some dark area. "Where am I?" Some lights suddenly switched on, showing that he was in the middle of a wrestling ring._

"_Welcome, wrestling fans!" the announcer spoke. "And get ready to RUMBLLLE as the Rawk Hawk and King K. Rool bring the pain!"_

"_Huh?" Yllaw looked to both sides to see Rawk Hawk and King K. Rool ready to charge each other._

_Ding!_

"_AAHHH!" Yllaw screamed when the two wrestlers charged and began beating away at each other, with him caught in the brawl. "Whoa!" he screamed when he was thrown out. He landed by the exit and immediately dashed out when the two started flinging debris around._

_He caught his breath when he made it outside. "Phew. That was close. Huh?" He then looked and saw a bunch of people throwing Rainbow Monkeys into a pile, including the positive Wally. He walked over and asked, "What the heck is going on?"_

"_It's the Rainbow Monkey burn-off!" Wally exclaimed._

"_About time, too. These things are annoying." Ikuk followed._

"_Okay, Lehcar, fire when ready." Ynnaf shouted._

"_Lehcar?" Yllaw said. He looked on a hill to see his leader, charging for a lightning blast._

"_Lock on target… ready… FIRE!" With that, Lehcar fired a lightning bolt and destroyed the pile of Rainbow Monkeys._

_Yllaw looked horrified at the burning pile. "NO! Those… those poor Rainbow Monkeys! NOOOO!"_

"NOOO!" he screamed, shooting up and gasping for air, but his lips came in contact with Jar Jar's.

"PHOO-LEEE!" Jar Jar exclaimed, releasing. "Tha's-a goatee feels goood."

"BLEAH! GROSS! !" Yllaw screamed.

"Jar Jar, just because he's the opposite of a male, it doesn't make him a female, so you shouldn't kiss him!"

"I sowwy. I just wanna become professional westler."

"Well, you might be able to annoy the wrestlers to giving up. Anyway, we have to go scare…" He checked his list. "The Interesting Twins? Another double dare. Let's go, Jar."

Jar Jar twirled around like a ballerina and danced out the window. "YEEEEEE-OW! I-sa… broke meh… eye-si balls."

"How typical." With that, Darkrai flew outside.

"YLLAW, WHAT IS GOING ON? !"

"AHH!" Yllaw screamed when Lehcar and Scarlet burst in. "L-Lehcar!" he exclaimed, running over and getting on his knees, pleading her. "Please don't burn all the Rainbow Monkeys! I'll do anything!"

"Oh, put a cork in it, I'm not gonna do that!"

"Y-You won't?"

She sighed, "No! While they may annoy me greatly, you like them, and they keep you preoccupied, so you don't annoy me as much."

"So… you won't destroy them because they make me happy?"

She sighed and face-palmed. "Fine, whatever, just shut up."

"Hey, you guys wanna make a prank-call?" Scarlet asked.

"OKAY!" they exclaimed, and Scarlet started dialing a number while the others watched excitedly.

"_Ehhhh, even the opposites of children are rotten devils!"_ Mr. Oldman answered his phone. _"Hello?"_

"Good day to you, Sir." Lehcar answered.

"_Good day? ! B-But it's nighttime, and I can't get to sleep."_

"Where's our pot?" Scarlet demanded.

"_POT, b-but I don't have any boiling appliances."_

"We're here to see you about your drug problem, Sir." Yllaw said.

"_B-But I don't do the marijuana, and what happened to our discussion of the pots?"_

"Please count to eleventy buhmillion." Lehcar instructed.

"_But I don't KNOW any eleventy burmillion, you have the wrong number!"_

"HURRY! DO IT!" Scarlet screamed.

"_AH! 1. 2. 3. 4…."_

The three just snickered at this. All of a sudden, a hillbilly named Eenus was chucked into their window. "YOUR TURN!" Danika exclaimed outside, beside Nolan.

The hillbilly chuckled and recovered, giving his usual weird look. "Here, play with this." Lehcar said, tossing him the phone, which hit him in the head. "Come on, let's go crush ants." With that, they walked out.

Eenus held the phone to his ear to hear Mr. Oldman counting. _"55, 56, 57…"_

"Ah can count, too! 1 2 3 4-"

"_5. 6. 7…. Ah, fiddlesticks! 1. 2. 3, you have the wrong number!"_

"Who's there? !"

"_Nnn, I never passed high school!..."_

* * *

><p><strong>Phew! Next time, Yin and Yang! Later!<strong>


End file.
